Day and Night
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: What happens when a vampire notices how beautiful a young Shadowhunter is? And what will happen if he tells said Shadowhunter his feelings? Will the Hunter feel the same? Will he be disgusted? Will he get mad and kill the Downworlder? !Somewhat Sequel to Golden Darkness! NO FLAMES FOR THE PAIRING PLEASE! It's an unusual pairing. Alec and Jace will only be in it briefly.
1. Chapter 1: Manga

**This is set two years after Golden Darkness. It isn't about Jace and Alec, although they will be in it at some point, so it's a partial sequel. This is (please no flames for who I'm using as a pairing.) Simon and Max. Max is about to turn 15, and Simon can't help but notice that he is like his siblings. Tall and pale with striking black hair and blue eyes. But since Jace and Alec had become friends with him, he was able to get to know Max better as well. He and the young Shadowhunter both share a passion (Obsession?) for anime/manga. They bond over it, and Simon being an otaku nerd, teaches Max to speak Japanese. As the time goes on, he begins to feel something stir within him that scares him beyond measure. (Starts with him already feeling the stirrings, but he will evaluate how long he's felt them.) He begins to shy away from Max, confusing the poor boy. Gonna shoot for 10-15 chapters, but I'm not making any promises. Or am I? XDXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter One: Manga**

Simon was sitting in a booth at a cafe, reading a new manga. It was something fantastical. As per normal of the manga he usually read. He was waiting for Max. After everything that had happened with Jace and Alec, meaning that they were all really close friends now, he had taken it upon himself to befriend Max, due to their similar interest in manga. In those 2 years, their friendship had blossomed. It was no longer based on manga. It was about movies, music, pretty much anywhere and anything they could do to hang out. Recently, Max had voiced that he was interested to see if he could draw the oh so popular Japanese style. Simon knew how, and as he thought himself a decent artist, he was planning on bringing it up to see if Max was serious about trying it out.

He picked up the mug and took a sip of the bitter tea within.

"Why do you still drink that stuff?"

Simon looked up to see Max staring at him, anime bookbag hanging against his hip. The bag with the nerd glasses and his fashion choices made it obvious that he was a complete otaku. It was amusing to Simon, to say the very least.

"Just 'cause I'm a bloodsucker doesn't mean I can't enjoy mundane beverages."

Max chuckled and sat across from the vampire, looking thoughtfully at the book he held. Simon handed it to the young shadowhunter. Max read the back, then smirked.

"Rated M, huh? Manwhore."

Simon scoffed. "Right. 'Cause I'm the one who blushes furiously in a book store for having looked at yaoi."

Max blushed, smacking Simon with the book. "Hush up!"

Simon laughed as a barista sauntered over. She did that every week, as the unlikely duo met at the cafe weekly, sometimes more if their schedules allowed. After she found out that Simon and Max weren't romantically involved, she had begun to hit mercilessly on the vampire. It was annoying.

"Hey. What can I get you? The usual, or you feel like trying something new?" She was addressing Max, but winked at Simon. He shuddered on the inside, but forced a tight smile.

"Uh….. Hmm, hey Simon, what do you think? Same old or something new?"

Simon shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Gimme an answer damnit! That wasn't helpful!"

Simon chuckled. "Be adventurous. Try something new and unexpected."

Max threw the manga back at Simon with a laugh. "I'll have the raspberry tea."

She wrote it down and sashayed away from their table, swaying her hips hoping to catch Simon's eye. He didn't even look. He was too busy watching as Max gathered his art supplies from his manga bag. He had 3 or 4 pencils and a nice sketch pad.

"So you do wanna learn then, huh?"

Max beamed at him, looking utterly beautiful. "Of course. I know you wanted to teach me anyway."

Simon smiled.

_How like him. Always wanting to make everyone happy, even if it hurts him. Like Alec._

Simon sat and thought about what he was going to have Max draw for him.

"Draw me a very basic anime school girl."

Max's eyes grew wide. "That's a bit much for a first attempt don't you think?"

"Nonsense! It'll be great for practice, and that way as you hone your skills, you won't be as afraid to try new things. You'll do awesome."

"How do you know?"

"Your a Shadowhunter, you're good at everything."

Max blushed and looked down on his paper, a determined look painting his features.

"What first?"

"Draw the head like this," Simon walked him through the appropriate size and shape. "See."

"Mhm." Max smiled and Simon could tell that he was nervous, but enjoying the start of the lesson nonetheless.

They paid no mind to the barista as she brought Max's tea. The scent was alluring to the hunter and he grabbed it once she had left. He took a sip and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"What? Is it too bitter?"

Max shook his head furiously. "It's delicious." It was barely a whisper.

"Uh oh. She created a monster, didn't she?"

Max nodded with a huge grin before taking another sip.

.

.

.

They continued their lesson, not paying attention to the time. By the time they had accomplished the basic line-work, it was nearly time for them to part ways.

"See. She looks cute. She'll be magnificent once you've finished her."

Max blushed once more. "Really?" He sounded so hopeful.

"Yes really! It's a great start. Better than when I started."

"You didn't have an amazing teacher like me."

Max blushed darker, the red spreading to cover his ears in pink. Simon smiled.

_If only he knew what these compliments meant to me._

Simon was about to thank him, but said Shadowhunter's cell phone rang a Vocaloid song.

"Hello?

…

…

Oh! Gosh! I'm sorry, mom! I'm leaving right now!"

He was talking as he gathered his things, before waving with an adorable smile as he left the cafe. Simon knew that he couldn't think the way he had been that evening.

As he gathered his things a few minutes later, the barista came over with the check.

Scrawled across the bottom of the vampire's copy, in what looked to be an attempt at flirty handwriting, was her number. He paid the tab. He knew it was cruel, but letting her down easy the last few weeks hadn't worked, so he crumpled the receipt and tossed it into the nearest trashcan, knowing she saw it as the rejection flashed in her eyes. He gave her an apologetic look, but he was sick of her hounding him.

He hoisted his backpack up and left, knowing he'd hurt her, but also knowing that it was better he hurt her now than hurt her when she thought she was going to be able to be with him.

As he walked down the street, his phone chirped. He pulled it from his jacket and saw that Max had texted.

_"Hey. I'm free on Wednesday after training gets done around 3-ish. Wanna meet up?"_

Simon smiled._ "Yeah. But we may have to switch cafe. I just kinda rejected that barista, and I don't think I want my chamomile spit in or poisoned. XD"_

_"LOL I highly doubt she would poison you._

_We could go to Taki's?"_

_"You never know. Mundies are insane haha_

_Taki's sounds good. but…"_

_"But what? O.O"_

_"They don't have any really good tea. Like I doubt that they would have that raspberry stuff you liked so much tonight."_

_"Oh :'( oh well. If you don't wanna go there then we won't :3"_

Simon smiled, yet again. He turned around and walked back to their cafe. He went straight to the counter, thankfully asking a different barista for assistance.

"Hi. I've got kind of a random question."

She laughed. "Well ask away 'cause I might have a random answer."

Simon chuckled. "Uhm.. you know that raspberry tea on the menu?" She nodded. "I was curious about if you sell the boxes of that flavor yet?"

"Oh, yeah actually, we do. We've only just started though. Like a couple days ago. Do you want one?"

"Two boxes please."

She smiled and went to the back while Simon retrieved his wallet. He paid for the tea, and after receiving a hurt glare from the all-too-flirty barista, he left.

He walked home, feeling a weight lifted. He felt guilt too, but having firmly, albeit cruelly, turned the barista down made him feel better. He had never wanted her to think that they had a shot.

He had unawakened feelings for someone else.

**Well! Tell me what chapter one makes you feel? If it gets good feedback, I'll keep going, but if not I'll delete it and start a different story. Please? I would appreciate it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Tea at Taki's

**Well. I got 3 positive reviews, which is enough for me. Haha! I'm just glad people read my A/N thoroughly to see that I made Max older. So, I will continue Day & Night. ^.^**

**I mention the Clary drama, as in this, they never told Max the torment that Alec endured. They don't think he's ready. Max remembers that Alec was gone for a while, but he didn't know that he'd been kidnapped and raped. If you are a new reader, this will mostly work as a standalone I suppose, but to know the Jalec relationship I have, it would make a lot more sense if you read Golden Darkness. Warming, Golden Darkness if pretty graphic with the rape and torture and if you like Clary I made her a horrid being. Just know that, but otherwise, this story should make sense as it is about Simon and Max, not Jace and Alec.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I also do not claim anything about League of Legends. I don't even play League, so if anyone starts asking me about champions I'll be past confused. I only know a little bit because one of my friends plays it. Simon seems like he'd play it though so there ya go haha**

**Chapter Two: Tea at Taki's**

Wednesday finally came. Simon was excited to continue the anime lesson. Max had texted him early that morning asking if they were still going to Taki's. He'd told him that they were and that he had a surprise for him. He still had a while to wait, so he got his laptop and immersed himself into League.*

.

.

.

When Simon looked at the time, he freaked out. He was late.

_SHIT! shitshitshit..._

That was all that ran through his mind as he grabbed the boxes of tea, his bag, jacket and phone and shot through the door, running into a wall as he galloped down the stairs. Once he was outside, he wanted to waste no more time and using vampiric speed, he shot off down the sidewalk.

.

.

.

Max was sitting alone at Taki's, thinking that Simon had forgotten. He sat staring at his glass of water and watched a droplet glide down the smooth surface. He had already been waiting for half an hour, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stay there.

_I'll wait five more minutes. I hope he didn't forget about me._

As the clock ticked, he grew nervous. He felt like a fool, waiting for someone who wasn't showing. Just when he was beginning to gather his bag up, Simon rushed into Taki's, frazzled and wide eyed. His gaze swept around the room, seeking out the Shadowhunter. When their gazes met, Simon immediately started over to him.

"Max, I am so sorry! I thought I wouldn't get that caught into League, but I was wrong. How long were you waiting?"

"Oh.. uh.. about 40 minutes. It's okay though, you're here."

Max smiled and Simon's mind whirled. He had to breathe. He didn't know where the sudden emotion had come from but he didn't think that it was good to be near the gorgeous little Shadowhunter. He set the tea on the table and turned and ran back through the door. Max stood and called after him, confused about the vampire's actions. Everyone else in Taki's turned and looked at Max. He grabbed his bag and the box that Simon had sat on the table and left quietly, beings watching him the entire time.

Once on the street, he looked closer at the box. He smiled.

"My tea. What a dork."

He walked slowly back to the Institute, still pondering what could have caused the vampire to behave so oddly. He was usually so cool and collected. Something had spooked him, and he was pretty sure that Simon wasn't going to tell him without prodding. As he walked up the steps, he noticed a car. A smile lit his face. Jace and Alec were visiting. He bolted up the stairs.

As soon as Max had opened the door, he saw Jace and Alec and launched himself at them. They caught him with a surprised oh! and open arms. Max was happy. He hadn't seen them since all the stuff with Clary had happened.

"Look at you! You're so tall! Damnit Max stop growing." Max just Jace tighter, giggling.

"Soon I'll be taller than you huh, onii-san?"

"Onii-san?" Both boys asked in confusion.

"Oh," Max giggled furiously," Sorry. It's Japanese. Simon has been teaching me. It means older brother." He blushed.

"Oh, haha. So you're a big anime nerd too then?" Alec met Max's eyes warmly.

"The word you're looking for is _otaku_, Alec." Jace corrected.

Max giggled while Alec smacked his arm. "He's right. Otaku is the correct term for that."

"Oh, shush. Don't let him know he's right. It'll go to his head."

It was Jace's turn to slap. They were all laughing when Maryse and Robert came into the hallway. Izzy followed a moment later.

"You boys! Stop before you break something!" Maryse said, but laughing despite herself. They stopped fussing, but all three continued giggling. The other three Lightwoods shook their heads, thoroughly amused with the goofy teens.

"Come on, let's get some dinner."

With that, everyone followed Robert into the kitchen where Izzy had thankfully not been cooking, but instead where takeout had been set on the counter. Max's shoulder bag and the box of tea were left in the foyer, forgotten for the moment while he enjoyed the time with his family.

**Please say that as this goes, more people will get into it. I know the pairing is awfully bizarre, but I like it. They're adorkable. Especially once they both stop being oblivious morons and realize they ****_like_**** each other.**

**LOL much funny cute pair boys dumb**

**ineedhelpdeargodsaveme _ ANYWAY! Tell me your thoughts on it? It's short I know, but the bell ending 7th period is about to ring so haha .**


	3. Chapter 3: Discussion

**_I'm so_**** sorry**** I've taken this long to write! Some bad s*** went down with a friend and I haven't done much of anything recently. Please forgive me? This chapter is also a bit choppy. I have to refind my muse to write haha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter Three: Discussion**

The next few days had Max nearly forgetting how odd Simon had behaved at Taki's. He, Alec, and Jace had been training and running around like crazy. He was happy to see them. They were causing all sorts of problems for Robert and Maryse, but the elder Lightwoods were happy to see the three of them running around again. At the end of the fourth day of shenanigans, Alec pulled Max aside.

"Hey."

"Hi..?"

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

" You seem kinda, I don't know, out of it."

"Oh… Do I?"

Alec nodded. "What's the matter?"

Max sputtered and looked at the floor. "I don't know. I mean, I think I know, but I don't fully know, ya know?"

"No."

Max frowned up at his brother. "Just a friend was being real weird the other day, and I have no idea what was up."

"Well, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, it's just, I don't even understand it. Like, we were supposed to meet at Taki's right, and he shows up super late. Then before he even sat down he bolted out the door. He said like two words to me. He gave me tea though…"

"Who was it? And you know, you are a fairly attractive being, maybe you unsettled him. Or he's got the hots for ya." Alec nudged him with his elbow.

"I am not! And I highly doubt that Simon's crushing on me. We were meeting so he could help me draw, 'cause I kinda suck."

"Yes, you're pretty. Deal with it. And Simon huh? You still like him? Or did that fade?"

"Shush!" Max blushed so bright that he nearly lit the hallway like it was aflame.

"So you do. You're adorable."

"Dude, shut up!"

Alec laughed. "Oh Max. Don't be like me. If you like him, tell him. Don't get me wrong, I still got my man, but if he hadn't found out my feelings, we wouldn't be together. I was miserable 'til he found out. Tell Simon. The worst that could happen is that he tells you that he just wants to be friends. The best that could happen, well you have many years of happiness and joy."

"My god you're a sap."

Max laughed and earned a swat on his arm. Alec smiled at him reassuringly. "Seriously though. If that's how you feel, tell him. You'll feel better if you do. Promise."

With that Alec grabbed Max's shoulders and steered him into the kitchen with everyone else.

.

.

.

The days after the little incident at Taki's were miserable for a certain vampire. He didn't know why he had run out. Except he did. He just didn't want to admit that he had feelings for Max. He also didn't want Alec and Jace to turn on him and get offended that a Downworlder would dare feel that way towards their brother, without underlying cruelty planned. He was trying and trying desperately to ignore his feelings, to shove them down and forget them. But no matter how hard he tried the feelings reared up stronger and stronger. He accepted defeat and didn't do anything. When Max called or texted, Simon ignored him. He couldn't help it. He feared it more than a vampire fears the dawn, or at least how much a normal vampire would fear it.

.

.

.

Max sat on his bed, scrolling through text after text trying to find where their friendship went wrong. He even let Alec read some of the texts, he didn't think that Max had done anything other than ensnare the vampire's unbeating heart. Max thought that was utterly ridiculous. He denied it, making Alec think it was even more true than he had originally thought. They were arguing about the situation when Jace found them.

"What are you two going on about?"

"Nothing." The brothers spoke in unison.

"_Obviously_. Seriously, what the hell?"

Max looked to the ground. Alec spoke. "Max has a crush, well first love, and he's conflicted."

"Awe! Who is it?"

"A certain vampire we know."

"Simon?! Woah! Why are you conflicted?"

"BECAUSE! He's a vampire. Mom and dad wouldn't like that. They didn't like it when I started hanging out with him alone. They didn't trust him. I'm afraid to tell him. And them. I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't feel the same way, and he decides he doesn't want to be friends anymore?" He sat on the bed and let his head fall into his hands. Jace and Alec sat on either side of him.

"Max, you know him best. Do you really think he would do that to you?"

He looked at Jace. "I don't think I know him as well as I thought I did. I didn't think he could just run out like that. Like, he abandoned me. I mean, I know I wasn't helpless, but still."

"Max, I know him. When some really horrible stuff was happening, he was there for me. I used to kind of treat him like crap, but even now when I see him, I feel the guilt. He isn't the type of person to do that. Take, for instance, how he acted about Clary. I started dating her, even though he had feelings for her and I knew how he felt. And now he's one of my best friends. Next to your asshat brother of course."

Max could hear the smile in Jace's voice. He could also tell that Alec was shooting him a dirty look. "You think he'd be okay? Like, oh god!" He blushed absurdly bright.

"What?" Jace and Alec spoke at the same time.

"What if he likes me back?" Alec and Jace laughed at Max.

"Max, as your older brother, firstly you're adorable and I'm allowed to say it, but more importantly, if he likes you back then he likes you back. If he knows how you feel, who knows, maybe he'll ask you out."

Max blushed brighter and fell back onto his bed. He groaned and threw his arms over his eyes. Jace and Alec left him alone to think.

.

.

.

Blocks away, in an empty apartment, Simon sat on the floor of the living room. He had his phone in hand. He was trying to work up the courage to call Max, but he just couldn't do it.

"I've fought demons and yet I can't call him…. What the hell?!"

He was making himself angry by his inability to man up and talk to Max.

He sat there the rest of the night in the dark of the room, saying pros and cons of calling the little Shadowhunter.

**Blah. Chapter three is done. -_-**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I also, sadly, do not own VK, Furuba, Naruto, FMA, or any other manga I may decide to mention this chapter; all rights to the anime/manga series go to the respected creators.**

**WARNING! I will be jumping around a lot between Max and Simon. And this will be so random. Not hard to follow. And the taxi driver is kinda weird. I want him to sound, not to stereotype, but I want him to sound like super backroad Southern hick. So tell me how he sounds, k? :3**

**Chapter Four: Lost**

Max had made up his mind. He was going to Simon's apartment. It had taken him a few days after his talk with Jace and Alec to muster up his courage, but he was going to do it. He was in his room, giving himself a pep talk. He was super nervous, but he knew that his brother was right when he had told him it would be better to tell Simon his feelings. As sappy as it had been, he knew it was right.

He was pacing around his somewhat messy room at the Institute, the Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist banners catching his eye. He stopped stomping around and looked into the full length mirror propped against a wall painted cream with lavender and pink butterflies and the title Loveless. His mirror had Sailor Moon stickers all over the place. He looked right into the eyes in his reflection and spoke;

"It won't be that bad. You got this. You can do it. I mean come on, it's Simon for fucks sake."

Not letting himself get distracted anymore, he grabbed his cell phone and took off.

.

.

.

Simon was sitting at his kitchen table. Alone. Lost. Afraid. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't want to screw up the friendship that he had found with Max.

"Simon. You're a man. Act like it."

With that, Simon stood and left his apartment. Hailing a cab on the street, he got in and quickly gave the address of the Institute.

.

.

.

Max was moving pretty quick. He had decided to walk to let himself have more prep time. He was muttering to himself and many people gave him odd looks. He was trying to form the words that he wanted to say to the vampire.

_I love you is waaay too cliche. Its too stereotypical. I need something unique._

He kept walking when an idea struck him. He turned on the next street and headed for Central Park.

.

.

.

Simon sat and waited patiently for traffic to go faster so that he could talk to Max. He was nervous and the cab driver could tell, as the vampire was jittering and fidgeting nonstop in the back of the taxi.

"You ain't a tweaker are ya?"

"What? No, that's absurd."

"Well, why you jumpin' so much?"

"Because, something I do today, no matter if it goes good or bad, is going to change me and my life forever."

"So you's just anxious?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's okay. You, this one time me an' my brother were fishin' and he fell in Didn't come up for a couple minutes. I got right jittery, like you. It's kinda the same feelin', ain't it?"

"Uh, yeah I suppose so."

The rest of Simon's ride in that taxi was filled with awkward small talk with the weirdo driver.

.

.

.

Max was looking all around the playground. He needed what he was looking for to be perfect. If he couldn't find one, he planned on going to a small Shadowhunter shop to get what he was after. He'd been looking for nearly an hour and just as he was about to give up his search, he saw it. Beneath the slide, sitting perfectly in the middle of a patch of green grass was the perfect stone. It was a pale gray, nearly white and a perfect little oval shape. Max walked over to the slide and picked it up. It was small and no blemishes marked its surface. It was flawless. And white. Innocent and pure. Like his feelings. He pocketed the stone and began to walk back to the sidewalk, continuing from there to Simon's apartment building.

He entered the building and went up to Simon's floor. As he walked down the hall, he thought about how he was going to tell the downworlder. He knocked on the door, and waited a moment. He couldn't hear anything. After another moment, he knocked again. When no one answered again, he felt disappointment blossom in his chest.

_Where would he be? He's always here…_

.

.

.

Simon was glad to be out of the taxi. That driver had been driving (**pun intended)** him crazy. He looked up at the Institute, wondering if his plan would go over well. He sighed, not because he had to, but because it still was a good practice when he was nervous. He squared his shoulders and walked up the sidewalk. As he approached the door, he almost thought about going back to his apartment. He made his decision as he knocked on the heavy door. A few moments later, it creaked open to reveal a disheveled looking Jace.

"Oh, hey Simon."

"Hey. I didn't know you were visiting. How have you been?"

"I'm good. You're looking for Max though, aren't you?

"I'm good thanks.-chuckle- But yeah, I am."

Jace laughed. "I didn't ask because you look a bit distraught. Max left about 2 hours ago. He was headed to your place, I believe."

"Thanks!"

Simon took off down the sidewalk, faintly hearing Jace say good luck.

.

.

.

Max decided to go to Taki's and get a smoothie. He figured maybe if he lingered close to Simon's building he'd see when the vampire got home. He was determined to talk to him, no matter how anxious he got.

As he sat at the bar and ordered a chocolate cherry smoothie and fries, a few Downworlders gave him odd looks. A few even whispered. He ignored them and waited for his order. He was only waiting a few moments, but it felt a lot longer to the Shadowhunter. Once his food came out, he grabbed it and went to the back booth where he and Simon usually sat. It was in the back, and people didn't really notice when someone was sitting there until they were nearly to the table. He slid into the seat and slowly began munching on his fries.

.

.

.

Simon was walking back to his apartment, going the way he knew that Max would. He was close to Taki's, so he figured he stop in to see if anyone had seen Max pass by. He walked the last few blocks, thinking of how to talk to the Shadowhunter. He opened the door, and all thought flooded from his mind. Max was at their table. His head was down. His milkshake glass stood empty next to the nearly gone basket of fries. Simon walked back.

"Max."

The teen's head shot up. His eyes went wide behind his glasses. "Simon."

"I've been looking for you!" They spoke at the same time. Max blushed and Simon slid into the booth to sit across from Max.

"You first." Simon looked at Max, hoping that their discussion wouldn't be awkward.

"Uh…," the Shadowhunter had suddenly lost his courage. "I… I don't know! I'm so confused!"

Simon looked at Max with concern. Max was scaring him.

"What's wrong? I want to help."

Max stood and withdrew the stone from his pocket. He kept it hidden from the vampire. He sat again, his head down. He laid his hand on the table and set the stone down. Simon looked at it very confused and curious.

"What's the pebble for?"

"You. Will you be my penguin?"

**BAM! Cute cliffhanger. XDXD Next chapter will hopefully be cute, fluffy dialogue. So, review and tell me what you thought? I hope you enjoyed chapter four!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Pebble and A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter Five: A Pebble and A Promise.**

Simon looked at the pebble, the perfect, white, innocent pebble. Max was still looking down, and Simon smiled.

"Max."

He didn't look up, but Simon heard a muffled "what?" come from the recesses of Max's oversized sweater.

"Look at me."

He did. He looked terrified. Simon stood and sat on Max's side of the table. He hugged him.

"Of course I'll be your penguin!"

Max giggled and buried his face in Simon's jacket. He hugged him tight and nearly cried from being so excited. A few Downworlders looked back to the booth, but quickly turned away due to the dangerous glare the vampire gave them. He could hear one whisper something about the Lightwoods and dating monsters and that if Max continued to be so trusting the same thing that happened to Alec would happen to him. After hearing that, Simon stood abruptly and threw a $10 bill on the table. He pulled Max after him and they left. He didn't want Max to hear about that. Not like that. When he learned the truth about Clary and what happened to Alec, he would have to hear it from Alec and Jace.

Once on the street, Max looked up at him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. People trying to shit talk. Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay!" Max grabbed Simon's hand and led him towards Central Park.

.

.

.

Max and Simon spent most of the day running around and climbing trees. Simon loved that Max was so innocent and sweet. He was getting Max ice cream when he looked and saw Max spinning in circles, his arms straight out. He was watching the clouds.

_He's beautiful…_

Simon walked over to the adorable Shadowhunter and expertly grabbed him up. Max giggled maniacally and sagged in Simon's arm.

"I got you ice cream, though I don't know that you need the energy."

Max smiled and slid from Simon's grip to sit on the grass. Simon sat down next to him and handed him the frozen treat.

"So..."

Max looked at the vampire. "So... what?"

"What do we wanna do now?"

Max was silent a moment while he thought.

"I dunno. Did you have an idea?"

"Uh.. not really, no."

They sat for a moment, both trying to think of what they could do. Max spoke first.

"We could go to the mall and go in the laser arcade?"

Simon smiled. "That could be interesting. Let's go!"

Simon grabbed Max's hand and led him out of the park.

.

.

.

They had been in the arcade for at least 2 hours, and neither planned on leaving. Max was playing a racing game. He was losing, but he was having so much fun that he didn't care. Other people thought that his giddiness was infectious. Simon watched him, smiling and loving how easy going he was.

The race ended and Max stood up.

"Well… I suck." Then he giggled.

Simon hugged him. "It wasn't that bad. You got 7th."

Max snorted. "Yeah, of eight racers. I suck. Can I have another quarter?"

"Why?"

"I wanna race again!"

People around them chuckled.

"You, sir, are adorable." He gently tapped Max's nose with the quarter.

Max blushed, used the back of his hand to quickly rub his nose, and snatched the quarter. He went to a different racing game and inserted the quarter. After a few moments he lost that race too.

"Max."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna play air hockey? The table's open."

Max nodded and joyously skipped to the table.

They started a game, and Simon quickly found out that Max may suck at racing games, but he was unbeatable at air hockey. Simon also found the extent to which Max got competitive quite adorable.

.

.

.

After they finally left the arcade, Max looked exhausted. He and Simon were walking down the street holding hands. Max had his head leaned onto Simon's shoulder. He looked beautiful in the fading orange of the ethereal sunset. Simon had never appreciated the sun more than he did seeing Max glow. They were walking towards Central Park once again. They were nearing The Metropolitan Museum of Art, walking towards the Central Park Reservoir.

When they reached the bank of the blue-green water, the last rays of the sunset glinted off the gentle waves, making the water's surface appear as if it were the shards of a long shattered mirror, forgotten in time. A group of snowy swans flew silently over the water before gracefully landing buoyantly upon the surface. Max smiled.

"They're so pretty!"

Simon smirked, "Yeah, but I can name other things that far surpass their beauty."

"Woah… Poetic. Are you brooding and dark and mysterious too?"

"Bitch, I am a vampire! Of course I'm dark and mysterious!"

Max giggled and hugged Simon. He buried his face into Simon's jacket and took a deep breath. He loved the way the vampire smelled, and took comfort in his tender embrace.

After a moment, when the park was finally dark, Max took off towards the water. Simon immediately chased after him.

"Max! What the hell are you doing?!"

When he caught up with Max at the very edge of the water, the young Shadowhunter was taking off his shoes.

"We're going for a swim."

"Ok, hold up, what?! First of all, that's against the law, and second of all; have you lost your mind?! The fae court is under there!"

"Oh, pft. They can't do anything unless we summon them. We aren't summoning them. And so what, no one's around. Come on, please Simon. It'll be fun!"

Max was tugging on the vampire's sleeve, pleading with big aquamarine eyes.

"Fine… But if we get caught, you're parents will kill you."

"That's why we won't get caught."

He smiled coyly, finished removing clothing articles and slipped into the water. Simon followed suit.

**Eh. This chapter was weird. next one should be kinda funny though XD Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect Time For A Swim

**And due to a guest review, yes, Max went in the water naked. They are indeed skinny dipping XDXD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter Six: Perfect Time For A Swim**

They were slowly swimming out to the center of the reservoir, being quiet since they were breaking the law. Simon felt a rush about doing it though. He was overly amused. He was swimming next to the Shadowhunter. The water was dark and cool. It felt good to both of them. Simon could see that Max was blushing.

"Max, you are absolutely insane."

He giggled. "Not as bad as Izzy."

"No, but I have now come to the conclusion that insanity doesn't run in your family. It gets to know all of you yahoos personally."

"Yahoos?! You're so weird."

Max was laughing. He looked a little more comfortable. They were moving at a slow pace, enjoying the calm of the water.

"You guys are crazy. So yes, yahoos. It's a fitting title."

Max rolled his eyes with a smirk. He turned and swam backwards, looking at Simon.

"Do you know how much prodding it took from Jace and Alec for me to tell you?"

"I'm gonna guess a lot. But hey, at least you had people telling you it was a good idea. I had to figure it out on my own."

"Figure it out?" Max stopped and began treading the water.

"Yeah. I was nervous about telling you. I didn't know if you'd feel the same, or if your family would like castrate me as a warning to not hurt you. Like, I didn't have anyone to give me a pep talk."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting them to talk to me. They could just tell something was on my mind and made me spill it."

Simon swam closer. "Either way I'm glad that we got around to being unoblivious."

Max blushed again, but nodded in agreement. He couldn't say anything else because Simon had captured his lips. The kiss started gentle and slow, testing. They were getting familiar with each other, before Simon, deepened the kiss. Max was clinging to Simon, wanting to be closer.

Their kiss was cut short by them being tugged beneath the surface. They floated, watching the beam of a flashlight break across the waves of the water. They looked at a blue skinned water faerie, who had been kind enough to use her magic to give Max an air bubble to breath. After a moment, the flashlight went away and the faerie released them. When they broke the surface, they looked around but saw no sign of the mermaid-like creature.

They heard voices in the distance. They looked at each other before swimming quickly to the shore. They emerged from the water. When Simon saw another flashlight, he just grabbed up his clothes and grabbed Max's wrist. Then they ran.

After a few moments, they managed to make it to a restroom, where they promptly got dressed. Max started washing his hands when they heard the voices getting close to the restrooms. An officer walked in and looked at them suspiciously.

"You haven't seen a boy and girl around have you? They were seen in the reservoir."

"No sir, we haven't."

The cop nodded, then, after shooting them one last glance, left the small building. Simon burst out laughing and Max put his hands on his hips.

"How rude! I am not a girl."

Simon was still chuckling.

"Yuk it up asshat, at least they knew you were a boy!"

Simon steeled himself, giving Max an apologetic look.

"Come on, _bro_, let's get you back to the Institute before someone in your family maims me."

.

.

.

When they got back to the Institute, Max had nearly fallen asleep. Simon carried him up the walkway and to the door. He kicked it twice and waited. Jace opened the door and saw Max sleeping.

"Well then. He's tired isn't he?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna take him? I don't want to wake him up."

"Uh, sure."

Simon, gently and only somewhat awkwardly, put Max into Jace's arms.

"Have him call me when he wakes up tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright."

"Night."

Jace nodded and carefully closed the door.

**I KNOW! It's _REALLY_ short, but I have not got a clue, so yeah. Here ya go -has poker face- lolol I think this story will only be two or three more chapters. :/ I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever uploaded. **


	7. Chapter 7: Pillow Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter Seven: Pillow Fight**

Max awoke in his room, and groggily looked about. At first the weary Shadowhunter didn't realize that he was home, but as his eyes adjusted. He was alone. His shoes were on the floor next to his bed, but he was still in his cloths from the previous day. He didn't remember even getting home, let alone getting to his bedroom. He sat up and stretched. He yawned as he stood up, causing him to stretch again. He stumbled over to the wall and flipped the light on. He closed his eyes for a moment against the bright light.

When he opened them again, Alec and Izzy were standing in front of him. He jumped back with a startled squeak.

"Christ! You people! Don't you knock?"

"No. At least you're awake now." Alec said with a smile.

"How long," he yawned again, "was I sleeping?"

"21 hours?," Alec looked at his phone, "yeah about. You got home at like 11 last night. It's almost 9."

Max's eyes went wide. "SHIT! I was supposed to train today! Damnit! Dad's gonna kill me!"

Alec and Izzy laughed.

"Well, Maxy-boy, you got lucky."

"Izzy! Stop calling me that. . . How did I get lucky?"

She smiled. "Well, first off, nice bite mark on your lip, sir. And second, mom and dad had to go to the Institute in California. They won't be back for a couple weeks. So, you lucked out."

Max blushed and ran over to his full mirror. Sure enough, there was a deep red scab on his bottom lip. He ran his tongue over it.

"I don't remember that happening."

Alec and Izzy were laughing when Jace walked in. He just looked at them and shook his head. "Max?"

The little teen turned around. "Yeah?"

"Call Simon. He's called like 5 times today."

"Oh. Okay!"

He grabbed his phone up and ushered the older teens out of his room.

.

.

.

A few days later, Max and Simon were hanging out at Simon's apartment. They were watching TV and cuddling. Some bad sitcom was playing, but neither paid any attention. Max, snuggled securely against Simon with his head tucked under the vampire's chin, was breathing peacefully, not yet sleeping, but not fully awake either. Simon was gently rubbing circles on Max's lower back, his eyes closed listening to Max's every breath.

They both opened their eyes when the TV blared a breaking news announcement.

_"In breaking news, the NYPD have released sketches of a teenage couple they believe were having sexual intercourse near the reservoir. The couple, thought to be between 16 and 19, were seen in the water late at night on the 7th. When police approached the water, they went beneath the surface and swam to the water's edge. They ran. They were-"_

Simon turned the TV off.

"Well, at least the sketches are really off and look like neither of us."

"Yeah. But I'm not a girl."

Simon chuckled.

"Hey, shush!" Max threw a pillow at the vampire, hitting him in the face.

"You're gonna get it!"

Max jumped off of the couch and grabbed another pillow. Simon stood as well, and took a step towards the Shadowhunter. Max giggled and swung the pillow at the vampire, stepping back. They kept that up for a few moments, almost like a dance.

"Come on vampire, why aren't you striking back?"

Simon grinned, and Max regretted taunting him. The vampire launched forward and tackled the teen to the ground. Max was giggling and feebly pushing Simon back. When he let the vampire's body lay atop him, Simon went for his neck. He began nibbling gently, slowly kissing his way up Max's jawline, finally finding his lips. He crushed his lips against Max's, drawing a quiet moan from the smaller boy. Max ran his fingers through Simon's hair, deepening their kiss.

Though the floor was cool, they were overheated, and were soon tearing at each other's clothes. Articles of clothing were abandoned on the floor. Simon's hands began to roam. He trailed his fingertips, ghostlike along Max's side, feeling the goosebumps that rose on his pale skin. Simon grinned at how Max was panting beneath him.

Simon bit down the hunter's neck, following the smooth contours of his body with his tongue. Max wriggled when the vampire licked the hollow of his hip. Max pulled Simon up to his mouth and kissed him, hungry for more. Simon complied. He picked up the smaller teen, making him wrap his pale legs around his waist. He carried him to the bedroom, kissing him the entire way.

He laid the raven haired boy on the bed and laid on top of him. He grabbed a small tube of lube from his bedside table, flipping up the lid and dispensing a generous amount to his fingers. Simon distracted him with a rough kiss, pushing his middle finger into the hunter. Max moaned a little.

"You okay?"

He didn't answer Simon, but instead nodded and kissed him. After a moment, he rolled his hips, telling Simon he was ready for him to continue. The vampire began moving his finger, wiggling it and pumping. When the Shadowhunter felt loose enough, Simon added a second finger, and a third a few moments later. By the time he felt like Max was stretched and wouldn't be hurt, the younger boy was already close to the edge. Simon wanted to see if Max would fall so soon, and once again began to lick and nibble his already sensitive skin. Within moments, Max unraveled and spilled himself all over his chest.

Simon licked the substance away slowly before kissing Max. While the vampire kissed him, he slowly pushed himself into the hunter. Max gasped and clutched onto Simon. Once fully inside of him, Simon stayed still, softly kissing and comforting Max.

"Does it hurt?"

"... no, its just new." He kissed Simon to assure him that it was alright.

Once he'd adjusted, Simon, slowly built up a gentle rhythm, rocking Max against his hips.

They both reached the peak and fell together. Simon collapsed on the sheets next to Max, pulling him against his chest. Max cuddled in close and sighed. They fell asleep, content and safe.

**Yay. smeyiness XDXD Hope this chapter was worth the wait. -_- I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. What did you think? Review?**


End file.
